By The Sea
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: After things get a little hectic at Aloepolooza, Bucket and Skinner are forced to spend the night by the ocean. Bucket/Skinner fluff.


**Watched this show for the first time and gotta say, I was skeptical of it because it looked like just another dumb show Nickelodeon was trying to put out, like The Troop or Supah Ninjas. I thought the same thing about Big Time Rush when I first saw the previews for it, boy was I wrong! The first episode of this new show was hilarious, and it was pretty much perfect for slash. I think I'll be keeping up with it and watching it on a regular basis. Man, I'm such a kid at heart. So if you haven't watched this show yet, you really should, it's quite funny.**

**I do not own Bucket and Skinner's Epic Adventures. **

He couldn't believe it. Here he was, standing in the middle of the biggest and best party of the year, dressed (horribly he might add) as a woman. A blonde headed, skirt wearing woman. And Skinner had forgotten to bring a change of clothes so they could ditch their ridiculous get-ups they had to use to get into Aloe's party. Bucket…was seriously bummed.

See, when Bucket and Skinner arrived at high school, they had high hopes of getting in with the popular crowd and making a name for themselves. Being freshman, they were usually overlooked by all the others who had attended the school longer than them…all but one, Aloe.

Aloe was the school's dick head bully that everyone liked for his money, but secretly talked about behind his back. Sure he was handsome and funny, but most importantly, the most popular upperclassmen in the entire school, and the two freshmen wanted in on the annual beach bash he threw, self-indulgently named _Aloe-polooza_.

As expected, Bucket and Skinner didn't get the invite to the biggest party of the year, but even worse, Aloe had chosen to mess with the duo at school, all the time, and they hated it. But man did they want in on that party. Everyone was going to be there, and it would skyrocket them into popularity by even being seen for one minute. They _had_ to get in.

So, as asinine as it may have seemed, the two best buds formulated a half-baked plan to get into Aloe's party. They would dress as girls, because the bully had a rule for every one of his get togethers: All guys had to present invitations at the door, but _ALL_ ladies get in. Needless to say, the clothing choices were quite limited in Skinner's grandmother's closet. Bucket was just lucky that she had a selection of wigs, which seemed pointless to Skinner since his hair was already immensely long, but he chose to wear a red one anyway.

* * *

><p>"I thought you had it dude!" Skinner, the long haired surfer shouted at his brunette friend, who in unison had said the same thing. Bucket shushed him, praying that his idiot of a best friend didn't attract anyone with his loud mouth. Sometimes he wondered how he ever formed such a close relationship with this dumbass.<p>

At one point of the night, Bucket thought of a plan that he thought Skinner couldn't possibly mess up, but oh did he ever. The dark haired teen stood behind the window's curtain in the living room of Aloe's beach house, waiting for the blonde to bring back clothes that he had told him to snatch from the host's room. When Skinner arrived at the front of the curtain, Bucket grabbed the clothes from his hand, tossing his friend the girl's clothing. As Skinner proceeded to throw his grandmother's clothing out the open window, Bucket wiggled his way into the overly tight apparel.

"Skinner, why are these clothes so tight? You did get them from Aloe's room, didn't you?" This question had Skinner tapping his chin in thought. "I think so, yeah I did!"

"Then why are they two sizes too small? Are you sure you didn't go into his little brother's room instead?" Bucket looked down at himself, biting his lip in aggravation. He was now clothed in none other than tight, bright red pajamas, that were obviously children's. This may have been even worse than being dressed in drag.

"Oh! That might explain the screaming eight year old…"

Bucket could have literally slapped his own forehead at the stupidity of his friend, but he resisted the urge, pulling Skinner behind the orange curtain with him, hoping no one from the party spotted this odd occurrence.

"Skinner! C'mon!" Bucket threw his hands down, scanning them up and down his skinny, fifteen year old body. This made the blonde stare at his friend's amusing face, a smile crossing his lips at the sight of Bucket in tight, robot themed pajamas. "Didn't you have the same PJ's when _you _were eight Bucket?"

The dark haired teen flung his hands forward, grabbing Skinner by the front of his purple dress. He meant this in the most threatening way possible, but when he yanked his friend forward to yell at him, Bucket stopped, suddenly feeling flustered as he noticed how close Skinner's face was to his own. He could literally feel the roll of his friend's breath across his lips. Of course the blonde noticed nothing but the aggressive action, expecting the worst from Bucket.

"I'm sorry Bucket!" He squealed, squinting his eyes shut as if his friend was about to scream at him.

Bucket's grip on his friend's clothes released, his breath steadying and his eyes darting down. "I-It's alright Skinner, just…let's get out of here, please."

* * *

><p>The two boys ran their way back to Skinner's house, which was only about twelve houses down from Aloe's, the blonde yanking off one of the remaining wedged heels he wore and throwing it down the sidewalk. He would have some explaining to do to his grandmother, but at the moment, he was having the time of his life.<p>

"Dude, awesome get away!" Skinner grinned as the friends arrived on his front porch, their chests beating and their breath heavy. Bucket couldn't help but to laugh as well. Their plan of Skinner distracting everyone at the party to let the brunette escape was a success, and as soon as the shorter of the two ran through the door, the other, still dressed in drag, raced out after him.

As Bucket opened his eyes after his laughing spell was done, Skinner had caught his attention by beginning to strip down from his costume and into nothing but a pair of bright green boxers with pineapples dancing across in a ridiculously bright pattern. The dark haired teen gazed on as his friend yanked off his wig, letting his long blonde hair fall from underneath. Bucket didn't understand why, but he began to feel different, his abdomen fluttering a little as he watched his friend do this.

"Something wrong man?" The blonde suddenly asked, snapping his best friend out of his trance like stare. A rose color flooded across Bucket's face, his cheeks and nose tinting red as he adverted his eyes from his half-naked counterpart.

"N-No, why?"

Skinner grinned stupidly. "Well, I coulda sworn you were checkin' out the rockin' bod." He ended the sentence with a dumb sounding laugh, flexing his arms and looking down at himself. Bucket's face flushed completely red, his hand scratching at the back of his tense neck.

"C'mon, let's just go inside," Bucket offered, outstretching his palm to his friend, asking for the key to the front door. The blonde cocked his head to the side. "I thought you had it."

Bucket almost lost it. "Are you serious Skinner? Why in the world would _I_ have the key to _your_ house?" In return, the blonde shrugged, gathering up the dress and wig he had thrown down onto the front porch. "Guess we're camping out!"

It was a good thing their town was placed on a beach, because Bucket didn't really mind spending his night on the relaxing sand, nothing but the therapeutic sound of waves crashing against shore reverberating in his ears. Walking onto Skinner's costal back yard, he pulled down on the form fitting pajamas he still wore, trying to get a little breathing room for his…areas.

"Nothin' like laying out on the beach at night, huh Skinner?" The brown haired teen sighed, settling down on a colorful beach towel that he had snagged off of the back porch of his friend's house. Skinner nodded, throwing his hands behind his head and laying down on the frumpy purple dress he wore not minutes ago.

As anyone he was close to could tell you, Skinner wasn't one to stay still if he wasn't tired or if he was bored. About only five minutes after lying back on the beach, he sprang up into a sitting position, grinning down at his surprised friend. "Bro, let's go swimming!" Bucket looked up at him through tired eyes, wondering if his taller friend was stupid, or just insane.

"It's pitch black out there, we wouldn't even be able to see," Bucket argued, but was too late. His friend was already pulling him up by the wrist, both of the young teens running toward the crashing waters. Skinner let his grip fall on Bucket's wrist as they made it to the water, the blonde jumping ass first into the incoming tide. The brunette laughed at his friend, seeing his head pop up a couple of feet away.

"C'mon! The water feels rad!" the blonde surfer smiled widely, his voice sounding further away than he probably was. Bucket shook his head and sighed, pulling up on the bottom of the small pajama shirt and bringing it off his body. Proceeding to make his way into the ocean, he watched as Skinner swam backwards, his teeth showing brightly behind his smiling lips.

After swimming for fifteen minutes, the blonde had bigger and better ideas, sneaking up behind Bucket when he wasn't looking, and tackling him into the bubbly, white tide. The two fought to get control for a few moments, but the quarrel ended with Bucket rushing Skinner, bringing them both to the wet sand. Opening their eyes, the friends realized they were facing one another, lying not but inches apart. Bucket felt a lump form in his throat when that smile rose onto Skinner's lips once more. And the urge was there. The undeniable want to kiss his best friend.

Moving forward, Bucket's hand came up like before, but this time he placed his palms onto Skinner's face instead of grabbing at his chest, pulling his head toward him. Before the blonde could even compute what was happening, their lips were touching, and the two teens were in the middle of experiencing their first kiss. Skinner's vibrating noises of protest were drowned out by the crashing sound of the waves, and soon, he gave in, letting his body sink closer in the damp sand until he was pressed against Bucket, full on.

This continued for just seconds before Skinner pulled his face away from his friend's and looked at him with a confused yet soft stare. "Dude…what was that?" he asked, watching the salt water drip down his friend's now pale face.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done that…" Bucket's cheeks colored, pulling his hands down quickly and sitting up in the thick, dark brown sand. Skinner gazed up at his friend, forcing his hands down into the wet surface and sitting himself up.

The two were silent, but just as Bucket was about to stand up and walk away in embarrassment, he felt skinny hands press down on his slick shoulders, Skinner unashamedly pressing his puckered pink lips against his lifelong friends, connecting them once again.

This time when he pulled away, Skinner's eyes were bright and full of something he hadn't ever felt before. Bucket's on the other hand, were wide and full of something he was used to feeling around his quirky friend, surprise.

"What was that?" Bucket mimicked his friend's previous words, a smile spreading across his face now. Skinner then did something that the dark haired teen had never seen his goofy counterpart do, and that was blush.

Walking back to their former resting place, hand in hand, the two boys laid down next to each other, their eyes looking up into the dark night sky, searching for stars. The thumping, far away sound of Aloe's beach party could be heard in the distance, but now it didn't seem as important that they hadn't fulfilled their goal of being seen there.

Bucket squeezed a little tighter on his friend's hand, causing the ditsy surfer to look over at him.

"That was one epic adventure."


End file.
